A Thousand Dreams Still Believed
by Daroga's Rainy Daae
Summary: Christine and Raoul are happily wed, never to think of the Paris Opera House again... but Erik is still alive, and Christine knows it. Though the real trouble starts when it's not fear she feels for the Phantom...*warning* Not for Raoul-sensitive fans :)
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful, enchanting day, Parisians strolling down the sides of the cobbled streets to make way for the passing carriages pulled by jaunty, young horses - every pretty building looked as if it had just jumped out of a painting, every side of Paris touched by sunbeams.. all except the Opera House, which loomed over the whole city, casting shadows that followed men and women who walked before it's great figure. The building itself seemed to be alive with some sort of ice that whispered across the ears of the people in the shade, making the hair on their arms stand on end and quicken their pace to the sunlight subconsciously.  
  
Of course, the people of Paris were so busy enjoying the sunshine and nice weather altogether, they failed to even give the shady Opera House a passing glance. No doubt about it, the story of the Phantom of the opera had spread even further than France once it was news... the chorus girl kidnapped and held captive by the evil man until her fiancé bravely rescued her... they were now a happy couple living peacefully in a fancy little flat just outside Paris, and probably both had forgotten about the Opera Ghost by then!  
  
Now it just so happens, the former chorus girl, Madame Christine de Chagny, and her charming, young husband, Monsieur Raoul de Chagny were taking a carriage ride through the sunny maze of buildings and gardens which made up France's capital city. They were the happiest couple in all of romantic Paris, and you couldn't help but turn your head towards them and smile as you watched them share a quiet conversation you couldn't quite hear, but you could see the love in their eyes towards each other, which was so powerful it radiated around them like a magical aura, and you could almost expect roses to bloom on the dusty floor of the carriage they rode in!  
  
Yes, a lot of Paris was jealous of Christine and Raoul de Chagny's love for each other, and it was a very rare thing to see either without the most dazzling smile on their faces. Oh the smiles were wonderful - they spoke to the world soundlessly, saying that no matter what, they would always love each other, and they would always battle through thick and thin to be together forever.  
  
But on this specific carriage ride, as Raoul was going on enthusiastically about their upcoming honeymoon, (such newly-weds as they were), Christine's face fell, which Monsieur de Chagny failed to realize, as he was staring out the window, fantasizing. Instantaneously, it seemed, Christine's eyes were locked hypnotically to the looming Opera House which they slowly came upon - while just at that moment, a large group of people stepped across the street in front of the carriage, leaving Christine to stare transfixed on the large building in the shadows. Raoul's voice was muted to the young woman's ears, as a cold chill crept up her spine.  
  
He's still alive, she thought, he's still alive, I'd swear it with my hand on the Holy Bible, he still roams five stories beneath the ground...  
  
"My love?"  
  
Christine finally tore her eyes away from the building, waken from the trance by Raoul.  
  
"Christine, dear, are you all right?" He asked, studying her pale features, at last glancing out at the Opera House. "Perhaps we should return home?"  
  
Christine wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders and said breathlessly, "Yes." She gave a small smile and a heart-warming laugh at her own foolishness. There is no phantom of the opera, she thought in silent mocking of her own stupidity, he's dead... oh God, what have I done? What am I thinking, he's dead, I shouldn't care... "Yes, it's getting chilly and it will be dark soon."  
  
Raoul gave a comforting smile and called up to the carriage driver to take them back home.  
  
"Thank you," Christine said sweetly, "Now what were you saying when I so rudely interrupted you?"  
  
Raoul launched back into his rambling, though this time Christine listened to every word, the Opera House drifting further behind the couple, and slowly falling back into the distant oblivion with the busy Parisian streets as they rode away back toward their inconspicuous, serene abode, where they could live in fake ignorance of the past events that had occurred merely a week before. Though they knew they could not hide forever - this was not a life they wanted to live; they had no desire to mask themselves as Erik had. Raoul and Christine's thoughts of the Phantom fell behind them along with the Opera House, but they knew the curious, suspenseful moments would drift back into their heads another day... but so far, that day had not come, and they had nothing to worry about.  
  
Though what they didn't know, was that they DID have something to worry about. Erik was still very much alive, and as long as he lived, he loved Christine. And as long as the Phantom still lived, despite the dangerous feeling of power that radiated off of the masked man, Christine still loved him back.  
  
Such a horrible thing fate can be!  
  
  
  
A/N: So how'd you like it so far? Such a horrible thing fate can be indeed - this cannot be good for poor Raoul de Chagny.. *hint hint* :) 


	2. Chapter One - Christine's Decision

**********  
  
Christine was waiting for Erik - waiting as she had given up everything and to become his living bride for the life of Raoul de Chagny. As the Phantom stepped forwards timidly, the chorus girl did not back down or cower in fear, but stood in front of him, tilting her small, white forehead towards him almost luringly, for the Phantom to lose resistance and kiss her. He did so, oh so cautiously, and finally he knelt to the ground, trying and failing horribly not to weep for the happiness he had never felt before in his life finally all poured out as he kissed her feet while he wept - while she started to cry as well...  
  
Erik tore off his mask as Christine's tears fell to his face, he could not lose one! Though as she caught sight of the abomination, she did not run away - or die!  
  
"Poor, unhappy Erik!" Christine whispered, taking his hand. As she did so, he slipped a small, golden wedding band into the palm which held his.  
  
"There! Take it.. take it for you and him! It shall be a wedding present from your poor, unhappy Erik! Do not cry anymore...  
  
"What do you mean?" Christine asked.  
  
"Where you are concerned, I am but a poor dog ready to die for you! Go and marry that young man whenever you please, for you have cried with me, and mingled your tears with mine," Erik explained solemnly...  
  
**********  
  
Christine woke with a start from a dream of her past, to find herself safely tucked in her bed, Erik's voice full of grief still echoing in her head... it was almost as if he were still guarding her... haunting her... He wasn't still alive, Christine knew he couldn't be, he couldn't.. and yet, she could feel in her bones, in the very wind that whisped around her face and sang, 'Christine... Christine..' she knew that Erik was not gone. As much as she tried to pry away from the fact that she knew he wasn't dead trying to calm herself - she WANTED to return to him.. She longed to see him again - and she knew what she had to do. She had to go back to the Opera House across the lake from the Rue Scribe.. she had to find Erik, and then... hopefully... he would take her back...  
  
It was dead silent as Christine lay awake in the middle of night only to hear crickets singing their rusty songs. She stirred uncomfortably around in the stifling blankets, turning to look into the peaceful sleeping face of her husband. He was so perfect - a moon beam splashed over his face, brightening his beautiful features and making him look even more gorgeous than usual. But, Christine realized, that was all he was..  
  
She slowly reached out her hand to brush a lock of hair out of Raoul's eyes, feeling so very guilty for what she was about to do, she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from letting out a small sob. He was her very best friend - but could never be her lover. She loved him - but what she found out much to late, was that it was only in a friendly way.. his charm, beauty and kindness had kept her from thinking; she didn't want to love this man as her husband! Her friendship belonged with him. Her heart belonged with.... Erik.  
  
Christine slipped off the small, golden wedding band Erik had given her, setting it on her pillow for Raoul to find once he awoke in the morning. She remembered the promise she had made to Erik - to bury him with the ring once he had died, though hopefully he had not lost all hope in her love for him! Perhaps he really was still alive...  
  
Madame de Chagny dressed quickly to leave, silent so as not to wake Raoul. She pulled on her dress most suited for common outings and stood glancing at her reflection in the full-length mirror for a moment. She thought of her childhood dreams sitting alongside Raoul, playing with him, talking with him, laughing with him... he had been hers all her life, and now he was to be given up for a murderer and phantom. But her decision stood - she loved but one man...  
  
Once Christine closed the front door quietly behind her, whisking on her cloak to battle against the chilly wind, the sun was beginning to rise. The pink and orange glow of the new sun, Christine noted, was the beginning of a new time. Life would never be the same again.  
  
A cab stopped for the girl, who raised her hand out for the driver to see, and fumbling with the door handle for a while, still staring in deep thought towards the sunrise, she stepped into the cab. The moment she closed the door, she was no longer Madame de Chagny. She was, once again, Mademoiselle Christine Daae. And as she instructed for the driver to take her to the Opera House, she realized that it wasn't that life WOULD not be the same, it HAD not been the same... since the day she met Erik. 


	3. Chapter Two - Whole Again

Christine bent for a breath of air from running non-stop to the edge of the underground lake, which glowed an eerie blue color, reflecting on the dirt ceiling that glittered dizzyingly like the still waters. She gasped for air and panting, looked towards the small house on the other side of the lake.  
  
Oh, please, she thought, don't let me be too late!  
  
The girl gained back her composure and stepped clumsily into the small row boat which blended so well with the banks of the water, that if she hadn't seen it in that exact spot before, she wouldn't have given it notice. As Christine pushed the boat away from the dirt with a paddle, a small chill crept over her. This place always scared her - everything was so mysterious and dark... she felt she was to be consumed by the water as deep as Erik's dark eyes. The rippling sound of breaking water with a paddle echoed off the sheer walls of the underground, giving Christine an uneasy feeling that she was extremely obvious and vulnerable to attack, as she had disturbed the deathly peace - and was overcome with a new fear that Erik might mistake her for someone else and try to drown her...  
  
But with all of her swallowed terror, Christine made it safely to the other side of the lake, Erik's small house looking as lonely as the man inside must be.. she climbed out of the boat hastily, stepping up to the house, and the furthest she came to do was touch the door... what if he didn't want her? What if he became angry with her for intruding on his privacy? What if he didn't love her anymore?! She hesitated, pondering all of her confused thoughts, and for one wild moment, she spun around, ready to go back to Raoul and beg his forgiveness... but before she could even take another step, Erik's door swung open, and there he was.  
  
They stared at each other in dumb-struck shock for possibly a minute, both looking quite flabbergasted and disbelieving to see the other again - when they thought they would never even be thought of by the other... here they both were...  
  
Abruptly, making Erik jump a considerable height, Christine burst into tears, not daring to take another step towards her Angel of Music. But he rushed to her aid, and hesitating slightly, tried to comfort her by ushering her into his house, letting her sit on his couch. She sucked in a small breath, feeling extremely foolish, but she couldn't stop crying...  
  
Erik, who was still quite shocked at the sight of Christine again, sat down shakily into the closest chair he could find before falling onto the ground as his legs were much like jello and he suddenly seemed unable to walk. The girl breathed in several times to attempt to calm herself, but failed, finally leaping into Erik's lap and embracing him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
His eyes opened as wide as they could as he stiffened, even more shocked that Christine so suddenly did such an thing unlike her usual self... but all the same, he was overcome with incredible happiness.. he was feeling terrible and broken-hearted one moment, ready to kill the intruder at his door, the next moment, he gave the comforting shoulder to the one person he was obsessed with and loved the most in the entire world!  
  
Christine's sobs slowly lessened and it seemed she finally realized the absurdity of what she had been doing, because she let go of Erik and crawled out of his lap to the floor at his feet, looking as if she had just been hit by an angered father.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, Erik!" Christine whispered, her voice trembling forcefully. "Will you e-ever forgive me?"  
  
All Erik could do was mouth Christine's name, his throat to tight to speak.  
  
"Erik, I swear, I will never leave you again," Christine whispered even softer, now unable to face the speechless man. "That is... if you don't hate me..."  
  
"Why did you leave your young husband, Christine?" Erik asked bitterly, even more quietly than Christine.  
  
"Erik... my heart belongs to you," Christine said, her voice cracking as she broke into a fresh stream of tears. "If you wish me to leave - I shall - but I should not go back to Raoul de Chagny - I do not love him!" She choked through sobs.  
  
There was a tense moment of silence as Christine held her breath and Erik sat, still dumb-struck by Christine's beautiful face once again..  
  
"Christine, how absurd of you," Erik commented, a slight hint of humor in his voice.  
  
Oh no, Christine thought sadly, he won't take me back! I admitted that I loved him, and he mocks me! The girl felt silent tears fall from her eyes, feeling hurt by embarrassment and possible cruelty of Erik's words.  
  
"Why are you crying, dear?" Erik asked softly, melting her hurt away instantly, "You are quite absurd to think I would wish of you to leave, for that is the last thing I would want you to do now you're back-..." Erik uneasily shifted in his seat. "You know I will always love you no matter what."  
  
Christine's face spread into a weak smile, remembering her oath to Raoul to love him forever.. how childish, how foolish of her...  
  
Erik knelt to Christine, who stared into his eyes, which were the only part of his face that wasn't covered in a mask. And for a while, all they did was sit and read each others perfect pupils, saying love over and over and over again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter three is done - more is to come soon, do not give up hope on me yet! 


	4. Chapter Three - Raoul's Assumption

Raoul woke up, stretching his hand out, expecting Christine to be there at his touch, but all he felt was empty space where his palm wandered around. He opened his eyes just a crack to realize his wife wasn't lying next to him, but didn't think much of it.  
  
She must be in the bathroom, he thought.  
  
Raoul rolled out of bed, and groggily rubbing his eyes, he stepped towards the bathroom. "Christine," he called, "Love, are you in there?" Raoul entered the bathroom, plainly seeing that it was empty aside from a toilet, sink, and bathtub. Thinking she might have been eating breakfast by then, he exited the bathroom, dressing quickly to see why she was up so early.  
  
While he headed towards the dining room, he bumped into a hand maid, asking her if Christine was eating breakfast.  
  
"Master de Chagny," the maid said quietly, "I haven't seen Mme de Chagny since last night."  
  
An uneasy feeling passed through Raoul... why would Christine leave without saying goodbye or telling him where she had gone? The Vicomte rushed back to his bedroom, searching the floor for a note that might have fallen from the dresser, telling where his wife had gone. He found nothing, and started to search the bed and under Christine's pillow. Then he felt something.  
  
"What's this?" Raoul retrieved his treasure from underneath Christine's pillow, finding that it was her golden wedding ring. It only took a few moments for the horrible truth to sink in... Christine has been kidnapped once again by the Phantom of the Opera!  
  
Raoul felt a shiver of hatred and fear run through him.. How DARE that monster take his wife from him! How dare the Phantom take Christine after he let them go! What gave that evil man the right to trespass on others property illegally?  
  
He can't keep doing whatever he wants just because he feels like it, and just because he can!, Raoul thought. If I have to go back to the Labyrinthine underneath the Opera House once again to save Christine from the clutches of that mad lunatic, I swear to God I'll do it as many times as I have to, to finally have her safe in my arms! Why won't he just leave her alone?!  
  
With consistency, Raoul quickly loaded his pistol which he kept for such emergencies, and left the house, calling on the nearest carriage.  
  
"Take me to the Paris Opera House," Raoul muttered to the carriage driver, climbing into the back seat so quickly he almost lost his footing on the step. He thrust a pile of money into the driver's hands.  
  
"Monsieur!" The driver stammered, "This far too much for a ride to Paris!"  
  
"If you drive as fast as you possibly can, it will be worth it!" Raoul shouted impatiently, squirming in his seat like a restless child.  
  
The carriage driver yelled to his horses to go, slapping the reins down onto their backs skillfully, and they took off down the road.  
  
"Don't mind me asking, Monsieur, but are you late to the Gala?" The driver wondered curiously as the countryside whipped by next to them.  
  
"No," Raoul said, "I have an urgent meeting with an acquaintance, and we must sort out a few, er... problems."  
  
"The Opera is a strange meeting place, wouldn't you say, Monsieur?" The driver commented casually.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road, Monsieur," Raoul nodded to the street. Despite his soft tone, his voice was stern and gave the driver the feeling that this conversation was over.  
  
After what seemed almost an hour to Raoul, the carriage pulled up outside the Opera House, and before it had even stopped he leapt from the step and pushed through the busy crowd of people who were to attend that night's Gala performance.  
  
"Sir!" A man who worked for the Opera House stopped Raoul. "If you would kindly wait at the BACK of the line to pay for your seat..."  
  
Raoul shoved past the guy, emptying his pockets into the man's hands. "This should be enough," he hissed, running towards Christine's old dressing room. The Vicomte de Chagny was willing to bet that the secret passage to the ghost's lair was still there, and now knowing where to find the door inside the Torture Chamber, he would easily be able to confront the Phantom face to face, which he had been unfortunate not to do the last time. This second time, though, Raoul swore he would shoot the murdering psycho monster, until there was nothing left of that slimy beast to haunt the Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Have any of you realized that I'm trying to keep Raoul in character? Now think, how many phanfics have you read where Raoul overreacts and shoots everything in sight and makes Erik look like the total bad guy? Eheheh, there you go. The next chapter awaits! (How do you think poor Vicomte is going to react once he finds out Erik didn't kidnap Christine?) 


	5. Chapter Four - Erik and Christine

"Blech! Erik! You BURNED the toast!" Christine spat out a mouthful of black, crusty bread onto the side of her plate, wiping her tongue on her napkin. "Well, at least we know something you're not good at," Christine chirped humorously as the Phantom bit into his toast as well with a hard crunch.  
  
"Christine, dear, you must know I haven't any practice," Erik replied seriously.  
  
"You're so stiff," Christine commented, nudging him. "Do you realize that in my presence, you haven't said anything lightly yet?"  
  
"I don't have much of a sense of humor," Erik said shortly.  
  
"Oh, yes you do!" Christine protested, "You're very sarcastic! And you can't have sarcasm without a little bit of humor!"  
  
"This is quite an interesting conversation, isn't it?" Erik remarked, taking a sip of water.  
  
"You see," Christine said with a broad smile on her face, "You're sarcastic and you don't even know it!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"This IS interesting," Christine sighed boredly. Then she perked up. "You know what? I like magicians - always fun to watch.. how come you've never showed me any magic tricks? You said you've been a magician before, can you do a trick for me?"  
  
"As you wish..." Erik said, clearing his throat and drawing a coin from his pocket. "Watch the coin," he told Christine, curling the coin in his fist. "It's in my right hand... now it's in my left hand," Erik said, touching his right hand with his left, but now kept both hands curled in fists. "Now.. it's back in my right hand," he said, opening his palm for Christine.  
  
After watching intently, Christine burst out laughing. "Ha! So you DO have a sense of humor! No, I mean, show me a REAL trick!"  
  
"I did," Erik smiled slyly, gesturing for the girl to look down, and in her lap was the coin, which had just disappeared from his hand.  
  
Christine clapped with glee. "Bravo, Erik! That was amazing!"  
  
The Phantom gave an amused smirk as Christine asked for an encore like an excited child. So for the remainder of breakfast, (their toast forgotten), Erik performed magic tricks, all of which Christine loved very much.  
  
"For my final trick, I need a volunteer," Erik said, scanning across his audience of one person, who was frantically waving her arms back and forth.  
  
"Pick me, Erik!" Christine laughed.  
  
"The gorgeous young lady in the front row," he said, holding out his hand for her to accompany him on the 'stage' which was really the cleared space made by moving the table.  
  
Christine pulled herself from the chair she was sitting in, a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Now, I need you to stand right here, straight and tall - that's it - and-"  
  
BAM BAM BAM!  
  
Erik was interrupted by a loud banging on the door of his hidden house.  
  
"Christine, wait here, I will go find out who needs me so insistently," Erik said, leaving her to prance back to the kitchen table to get a drink of water.  
  
The door was rapped on once again, when Erik flung it open. And standing in the wide, open space, was someone Erik never thought he'd see underneath the Opera ever again... Taken aback, Erik spoke.  
  
"Daroga! What are YOU doing here?" Erik asked, half annoyed, half humored.  
  
"Erik," he talked very fast and urgently, "I don't care what you think, you just can't go overreacting about something - I know it's none of my business, but-"  
  
"What's all this, Daroga? You're stumbling over your words like a madman, now calm down!" Erik interrupted.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" The Persian asked, sounding troubled, and squirming around uncomfortably.  
  
"Of course, I am very well," Erik said.  
  
"But you - and -" The Persian tried to say, but right then, Christine came up behind Erik.  
  
"Who is it, Erik?" She asked, then spotting the Persian. "Oh, hello!"  
  
And suddenly, it dawned on the Daroga.  
  
"Mademoiselle!" The Persian shouted with much passion, making both Christine and Erik jump. "HOW WONDERFUL!"  
  
"Nadir, calm down - I'm beginning to wonder if YOU are all right," Erik sighed watching as the Daroga hopped around in joy.  
  
"I can't help it, Erik! Seeing you two together is more happiness than I thought I'd ever feel again!" Nadir commented. Then he became serious. "She did come on her own, didn't she?"  
  
"Of course she did, Nadir!" Erik hissed as the Persian began to bounce around again.  
  
"Ooh, Erik and Mademoiselle Daae! Would never have guessed.." Nadir sighed again.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Persian," a voice echoed from behind Erik and Christine, "But I believe she is MADAME Christine de Chagny."  
  
All three of them whirled around to face the owner of the voice, and there stood Raoul, his gun pointed at Erik, ready to fire. 


	6. Chapter Five - Raoul's Decision

Raoul, aside from trembling because of fear and anger towards Erik, held his pistol steadily, his fingers white by grasping it so hard. He was slightly out of breath and had to pause for air as he talked. Erik noticed that the boy held his gun a little higher than usual, and realized that it was because he remembered the instructions from the Persian the last time they ventured to the underground house on the lake. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes..  
  
"Let Christine free, Phantom, or you'll regret it," Raoul demanded loudly, a slight tremor in his voice.  
  
"Are you going to kill me, Viscount?" Erik asked quietly, daring him to go through with it.  
  
"Oh, stop!" Christine hollered, shoving her way past Erik to face Raoul.  
  
"Christine!" Raoul said in surprise, "Come along, everything's all right. We're going home."  
  
A wave of guilt passed over Christine. "Raoul..." she paused to take a deep breath. "I'm not going home."  
  
"What are you saying, love? Has he hypnotized you again?! Christine, it's me! Your husband!" Raoul set his face into one of concern, motioning for his wife to stand behind him. She did not move.  
  
"I-I'm staying with - with Erik," Christine said in barely more than a whisper.  
  
Raoul, who's gun had been pointed to the ground for some time, suddenly raised it again towards Erik. "What have you done to her?!" Raoul shouted, "Stop messing with her head, and give her back to me!"  
  
"Raoul!" Christine shouted back, "Listen to me! I don't - I don't love you! I belong with Erik!"  
  
"You belong in society, Christine! You belong with someone who has not murdered! You belong with someone who can support you safely, and support a child safely, and keep you warm and fed and cared for! You cannot survive underground like this monster can! You're a normal human being who would be very unhappy if you never got to see the light of day again!" Raoul stopped ranting to confront Christine, dropping his gun and taking her hands and making her stare up into his eyes. "Think sense, love! You will not be happy here!"  
  
Christine just pulled out of Raoul's grip, stepping backwards into Erik's chest. "You called him a monster."  
  
"Christine-"  
  
"No!" Christine interrupted Raoul, "You are so ignorant! Just because he's different he's a monster?! You insolent - you - you-"  
  
"He's murdered, Christine!" Raoul said, "That is why he is a monster! How could a human, with human conscience, be able to kill so many people?!"  
  
Christine began to say something, but the Phantom spoke first.  
  
"Christine, please don't defend me... there are crimes I have committed that I cannot deny. You must make your own decisions... I am not a completely innocent man," Erik said with regret.  
  
"I chose to stay with you, Erik!" Christine replied shrilly.  
  
"Listen! You made the mistake of running away from your husband because you decided you don't love him anymore! You can't just DECIDE not to be someone's wife, Christine! You're not taking love very seriously at all!" Erik's voice was like a muted shout, as if he were trying not to frighten anyone away. "You can't play with emotions - you alone have to decide your fate! You are not a little girl anymore!"  
  
Christine seemed more desperate than ever, looking pleadingly into Erik's eyes. "You, you, I chose you!"  
  
"Evil demon!" Raoul yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Erik, "You kidnapped my wife and now have hypnotized her to believe she loves you!"  
  
Christine stormed up to Raoul, an aura of very unlady-like rage radiating off of her. "He did not kidnap me, I ran away! I realized that I love Erik, and you were my good friend, who lured me into his trap with looks, money, and charm!" And then she did the unexpected - so unexpected it almost make Erik burst out laughing, and the Persian's eyes went wide with silent amusement...  
  
She slapped the Vicomte de Chagny across the face so hard, a perfect imprint of her hand was left on his cheek.  
  
"And never, ever - call my love an evil demon!" She shrieked, raising her hand as if he wanted another punishing whack, "EVER!" Raoul was taken aback, looking even more shocked than ever, soon gaining back his composure.  
  
Christine's voice echoed over the walls of the cavern until all was silent.  
  
Then Raoul spoke. "Christine," he whispered sadly, making her regret what she had just done, "You are truly in love with him? The Phantom of the Opera?"  
  
"Yes," Christine replied, "Raoul, I'm.. sorry.." She touched his shoulder.  
  
Raoul drew away from Christine, turning as not to face her. "Then I won't be needing THIS silly, meaningless thing anymore," he half laughed, half sobbed, tearing the wedding ring from his finger, throwing it to the dirty ground.  
  
Christine was lost for words, standing a respectable distance away form her pained ex-husband as he took the full blow of everything she had told him, feeling the weight of it all and giving him a punch harder than any enraged slap Christine could ever muster. Raoul slid into a chair, not caring that it was Erik's, taking deep breaths and holding his face in his hands.  
  
Christine, still lost for words, now had silent tears running down her face. "Raoul.. I didn't want - it to be like this.." she sobbed.  
  
Raoul looked up at Christine, eyes bloodshot. "How ELSE did you think I was going to take this?! You think I can just brush it off?! I love you Christine, and as much as you don't love me back, I still will!" His voice broke, but he continued. "So - so - stay with your Erik! I hope - you're happy with him!" Raoul stooped to the ground, picking up his gun.  
  
"Perhaps you'd rather follow him to hell than with me above ground! Your choice is made," Raoul said bitterly.  
  
Before Christine, Erik, or the Persian could do a thing about it, Raoul pulled the trigger of his gun, which was aimed at the Phantom. The force of the bullet made the masked man fall back into his friend before he could even cry out, throwing them both to the ground, and engulfing him into the swallowing darkness which threatened to take his life.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. :) 


	7. Chapter Six - Of All Miracles

The breath was knocked out of the Persian as Erik fell on top of him, becoming dazed for a few moments as he hit his head on the hard ground. When he finally collected himself many seconds later, he scurried out from underneath Erik's limp body, withdrawing his own gun in unspeakable fury. The Daroga took good aim, and before Raoul even noticed that he was up, the gun was shot. Raoul dropped his pistol and fell, dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Christine, who looked dead herself, her face white as a sheet, body unmoving and rigid and her mouth hung open, was too horrified, sad, and shocked to do anything at all. Her eyes were glazed as she stared at Erik's lifeless body.  
  
"Mademoiselle," the Persian whispered awkwardly, choking on his words.  
  
Christine, on the ground still staring towards Erik, mouthed the words, "He killed him..."  
  
The Persian, in repulsive horror, realized a small trickle of blood running from underneath Erik's body, obviously protruding form the wound, streaming into the lake.  
  
"Damn you, Viscount," the Persian muttered, finding it was hard to see through his eyes blurry with tears. So blurry, it made Erik's body dance in front of him, seeming it to be breathing once again..  
  
The Daroga wiped his eyes, yet Erik's chest did not stop rising and falling.  
  
"Allah!" The Persian remarked passionately, "He lives!"  
  
This announcement was followed by Christine screaming at him to pull off Raoul's coat and drape it over Erik's body as she crawled to hover over the Phantom. This, the Persian did hastily, trying not to notice Christine's happy and sad tears, angry and relieving feelings, as she broke her stare from her ex-husband's body, unable to see him dead, turning back towards Erik.  
  
"He needs immediate medical attention," the Persian said, throwing Raoul's coat over the Phantom. Christine answered with a quick sob, her hands over her mouth as if she thought if she took one more breath, it would kill Erik. "We have no time to find a doctor."  
  
"We have to do something," Christine rasped, silent tears still streaming down her face.  
  
The Persian pulled Raoul's coat down a little to show Erik's slim torso, a bullet hole plainly visible a ways lower than his right shoulder. At the sight of this, Christine gasped and turned white again, looking ready to faint.  
  
"The bullet has gone almost straight through his body... it's just missed his lung..." the Persian informed. "We must dislodge the bullet and clean the wound before his blood clots over it and infects him."  
  
"What happens if we're unable to remove the bullet?" Christine asked frightfully.  
  
"I don't wish to think about it," the Daroga said in a hushed voice. "Now go inside and fetch a cloth, get some water, and disinfectant.. and tweezers if you can find some."  
  
"Tweezers," Christine repeated faintly, "Oh God, Erik! You're not going to like this.." but as reluctant as Christine was, she didn't show it, hurrying inside Erik's house to do as she was instructed. About two minutes later, she ran back from the house to Erik's side.  
  
"Now, rub some of that disinfectant on the tweezers, we're going to try and get the bullet out," the Persian said. Christine did as she was told, handing the Persian the device. "Forgive me Erik," the Daroga whispered, carefully rolling him onto his stomach. Indeed, the bullet had almost gone through his body, as it was clearly visible on the other side, through a mess of blood. "You need to help me, mademoiselle, if you are quite done gaping - wash some of that blood off, and be cautious around the wound!"  
  
As Christine did what the Persian asked of her, he gritted his teeth and plunged the tweezers into his friend's back, retrieving the bullet like a bear pulling a salmon out of the water with a skillful swipe.  
  
"I got it!" The Persian gasped, throwing the bullet, tweezers and all, into the lake. But right then, Christine had seen too much, fainting and leaving the Persian to wrap Erik up yet again into Raoul's coat, and gingerly carry him up to his couch inside the house.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is not the end! The grand finale still awaits... 


	8. Chapter Seven - Grand Finale

"Monsieur! Come quick! He's waking!" Christine shouted in a hushed voice for the Persian to accompany her by Erik's side. The Phantom opened his eyes and stared for a moment at Christine, then beginning to sit up, she immediately started to shove him back onto his pillow. There was a sudden quarrel where Erik struggled to get Christine's hands off of his shoulders, while the Persian yelled at him to do as she said.  
  
"Erik! You must stay put!" The Daroga roared over Christine and Erik's voices.  
  
"Why the HELL should I do THAT, Daroga?! And WHY am I here, and WHERE is that little fop?!" Erik shouted back, still struggling to get the pleading Christine to let go of him.  
  
"If you would stay still, we could tell you!" The Persian yelled. Amazingly, Erik fell back onto his pillow, waiting for an explanation. Christine drew away, taking a deep breath and sitting down in a chair by Erik's bed.  
  
"Erik, you've been unconscious for over a week," Christine said.  
  
"A WEEK?!" Erik shouted, "Nonsense! Dear God, what has gotten into you two?"  
  
"You've been shot," the Persian said sternly.  
  
"Ha!" Erik laughed, "If I'd been shot, wouldn't I be feeling a bit, well.. SHOT right now?" With that, he sat up, and yelling "Damn!", he was lying back down again. "Where'd that stupid boy get the guts to shoot me?!" Erik panted rudely.  
  
"Stop worrying, Erik, I'm sure your friend can tell you how he got revenge," Christine almost whispered.  
  
"Daroga, I need a good laugh, tell me you killed him," Erik smirked.  
  
"I killed him," the Persian nodded. And by the way Christine stared at him as he said this so calmly, a look of bewildered horror and sadness, he shifted uncomfortably. "I think I should go now.. make some tea," he said quietly, leaving the room.  
  
"And he deserved every inch of life that was taken from him," Erik growled towards the Persian as he left. The only reason that he didn't continue was the look on Christine's face. "Oh, come, dear, I'm sure you'll recover... you lost a friend and I apologize," Erik said to her sincerely.  
  
"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize," Christine replied. "I take the full blame for everything that happened.."  
  
"It is not YOUR fault, Christine," Erik said sternly, "We all make mistakes, but this time it was the Vicomte who went a bit too far."  
  
"And what if I had decided to stay with Raoul? Would you have tried to kill him?" Christine asked.  
  
"Without a doubt, my dear.. forgive me," Erik sighed, staring at the ceiling. "And it seems I already have made that mistake."  
  
"Oh, Erik," Christine whispered sadly, "In a way, it's better this way.. that I no longer have Raoul. It's good for him too - he won't have to live in suffering..." Christine let in a shaky breath. "But.. nobody - deserves to die the way he did..."  
  
"Christine, you must live in the present. Think of the future. Think - do you really want to stay down here with me? Your Viscount made a point, how do you think you'll be able to live underground?" Erik asked.  
  
Christine leapt to the Phantom's side, making him look into her eyes. "Erik - if I had to live underground, lonely and in the dark for the rest of my life, I would soon reach the point of insanity and I know I would never make it."  
  
Erik's face fell. She does not wish to stay after all, he thought bitterly.  
  
"But to stay here with YOU, would be like heaven on Earth.. Erik," Christine said, all of her love pouring through the power of her beautiful eyes - like stars, they were..  
  
"Christine, sweet child, how much I love you, will you never know - there is no way to-"  
  
"You need to keep quiet, Erik," Christine hushed him. "And don't think, that just because you love me, doesn't mean I can't love you back."  
  
"But I lied to you, and kidnapped you, and threatened to kill you," Erik replied regretfully.  
  
"But you gave everything to me as well!" Christine retorted. "Besides, everyone makes mistakes."  
  
Erik did not answer.  
  
"There is one problem, though," Christine added, smiling warmly, "I can't see my Angel of Music properly through that stupid mask."  
  
She then withdrew the cover from his face, throwing it to the floor. Instinctively, Erik shrunk down, but Christine closed her hands around his face, bent down, and kissed him over and over and over again.  
  
Erik's wall was broken as Christine's lips touched his, and he finally realized that there WERE people who didn't judge on one's visage... So he began to give a little bit of love back to his fair queen, while the mask, slowly growing cold, lay forgotten.  
  
They were finally together again; with nothing to stop them from loving each other this time. Though they knew that if they ever were separated once more, they'd find each other, even if they had to go to the ends of the Earth. And even though darkness surrounded them, they knew the sun was blazing mighty and high in the sky.  
  
What a wonderful thing fate may be!  
  
  
  
FINIS  
  
  
  
There's so much life  
  
I've left to live  
  
And this fire is burning still  
  
When I watch you look at me  
  
I think I could find a way  
  
To stand for every dream  
  
And forsake this solid ground  
  
And give up this fear within  
  
Of what would happen if they end, you  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
I'd surrender everything  
  
To feel the chance, to live again  
  
I reach to you  
  
I know you can feel it too  
  
We'd make it through  
  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
  
I'd make you give them all to me  
  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
  
Right here, right now  
  
I'd give my life to live again  
  
I'll break free  
  
Take me, my everything  
  
I surrender all to you.  
  
  
  
A/N: The end. :) Did that ending SUCK? Tell me please, whatcha think. 


End file.
